Legend Of Zelda: Last Hope
by xX Swimmie Xx
Summary: Ganondorf's seal has lost it's power and is now shattered. It's up to our new Hero to save the ones he loves and to restore the blade of evil's bane. The clock's ticking and the light is growing fainter. Against the wishes of all he sets upon a new journey. He has the courage of the previous hero's guiding him.


Meh, I'm gonna work on my other stories too.I have holiday and this bad egg will stop drawing...For a while at , I came up with the insane idea of writing a Zelda Wind Waker , I'm an sparked up my mind I got a serious want to play Wind living in a developing country with idiotic politicians who send the light away for 12 hours a day(on good day!) ~dies~ At least it's raining(I 3 rain, it proves I'm not normal)

This is after wind get a sequel to this or a story that happened before this.

THIS IS DONE WITH GLEAMING MOON OF DEVIANTART! ALL CHARACTERS ARE MY HER! THIS STORY IS A COLLAB BETWEEN US! Cya in the story peeps

* * *

I gazed outside the window to see a downpour of sister was talking to her friends hand was pressed against my cheek.I felt the incredible urge to sigh for what?The twentieth time?My eyes scanned the room, the wooden floor off-white walls a sword and one bed, a triforce made into the bookshelf with a hidden chamber and a rug.

You're probably wondering who I am, aren't you?Lets see; son of a hero and a to Hyrulian throne,brother of two insanely wonderful siblings and a Hylian on top of that. I bet you've guessed haven't you?My name is Damien my sister is Kristine also known as Kris, and my brother is Eric. Real original, I , the weather has been 's nothing to do when the weather isn't fishing, no sword-practice and nothing outside. I don't mind that much, but when your younger siblings come to pester you for fun,you have to run for your life.

I looked out to see the rain reduced to a light drizzle, I could still see clouds.I wish that my mom and dad were here, there's always something to do when they are here, unfortunately they're finding a new continent for Hyrule. Not easy with the Great Sea in way. Since their no-one knows about Hyrule or my dad's identity(they know that the Hero of time was reborn,end of story) he told us to keep it a secret. My family are the only ones DO know. My stream of thoughts broke when I saw a distant figure of a boat, if it was Beedle I'd have to go get my arrows and bait,but I wasn't going to get soaked.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead to see a red bird flying over to my firebird named Zeffa. They are found south of here pretty common here, and unlike the majority of birds they don't mind rain. She was a little larger than me. Adults grow up to 10 feet long.I had sent her to give a letter to dad. Life as a pirate must be fun . I've found some stuff belonging to my dad in the attic. Even Oshus's sword, not that he'd need it.I have inherited my love for a sword and the crossbow. I opened my window to see a letter in my bird's beak.I put it aside: I wasn't going to hear my dad's life as a pirate. I wanted to go with him, to see the Great Sea.I wanted to see the world in my eyes, not just a picture taken from my pictobox. Sadly I couldn't go. I, unlike my sister had no friends. I don't act as crazy as the other boys on the island (thank you goddesses).I prefer to be calm, but only my brother and my sister have seen my crazy side, they're the reason Outset is bearable . I tapped my foot on the ground. I gasped in pain as I realized that my bird was digging its talons into my shoulder. I lifted my shoulder to indicate that the last movement wasn't necessary. The moon shined, I could hear the Hyenas there was a strange silence in the air.I jerked my head to see a black wolf sitting midst the Hyenas. We were seeing a few wolves now and then so no-one ran outside with a pitchfork (thankfully).

When I'm cooped up in the house I like to do my wood carvings,but I wasn't sure if I should, or not. I did have it as a hobby but I'm craving to do something.I looked at the ship which I had presumed was Beedles, it looked like ship my mom and dad go took me a moment to realize that they were coming here. Well, how like them to come unannounced.I was in for a long day.I heard a small shriek from Aunt was ALWAYS fighting with look at each other could and my siblings stood quietly while daddy dearest tried to pull them apart. It amazes Hero can't pull apart two women.

"Hey big brother!You still have the keys right?"my sister shouted. I smiled a bit then replied,"Yeah! Thankfully I do!"

I had learnt a long time ago that my Aunt placed a set of spare keys of the house in the kitchen cabinet. I made a replica of her room's keys and mom/dad's room keys (got the locksmith to do it). I lock Aunt Aryll and Mom in their respective rooms. Dad usually stays out with us during these hard times. He's probably the only person in my family who didn't grow up. Still, dad got my brother's room and me my sis and my brother slept in my room. If she was having a sleepover her friends might sleep and Kristine's mattresses were used for my family and Kris's friends got the spare mattresses from the attic. A strong gust of wind blew open the window. I think a bit too strong. Another sign of rain. I saw Niko dock the ship. I got up and rushed towards the door. Even if my parents came unannounced I was still going to meet I was craving to see what sort of test Niko had for me this time. I had passed the first two with ease to hear him mumble: _inherited his talent. Seems useless putting him through this. Next one. . ._ as my prize.


End file.
